


Everything is Blue

by Anonymous_shipper



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boy x boy, M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Seme Levi, Uke Eren Yeager, Yaoi, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_shipper/pseuds/Anonymous_shipper
Summary: Like any other teenage boy, Eren abhors the idea of school. His classes are terrible and he gets along with no one but his beloved friends. Although, he finds himself enticed by a certain blue-eyed raven.Eren's friends drag the poor boy to a rave in the park, hosted by Reiner and Bertholdt. The teen is caught in a embarrassing circumstance, and he sees the raven. Levi Ackerman. Becoming fond of the handsome male, he learns of Levi's obsession with alcohol, tobacco, and blue pills. But the brat can overlook his flaws...





	1. Colors

My alarm blared, startling me awake. I had fallen asleep on my bedroom floor again, doodling. My cat, Percy looked snug cuddling in the blanket that covered my calves. I pet his black fur as I yawned, trying to ignore the obnoxious alarm. 

Growing irritated by the second, I slammed my fist on the snooze button to diminish the irksome sound. It was the first Monday of September and I was in my fourth week of senior year at Maria High School. School is so bothersome. No teachers or administrators know what they are saying and most of the students are infuriating. But nevertheless, I must join my fellow colleagues to the epitome of hell. 

I lazily crawled to my closet to choose my exquisite outfit. And by exquisite, I mean a baggy Star Wars tank and black jeans. Satisfied with my fashion choice, I went to the bathroom to continue my morning routine. 

Most of the time, I had the house to myself. My mom died eight years ago and my dad was always away on business trips. My sister, Mikasa had moved out a few years ago. She was now married to a girl named Annie, and they currently are thinking about adopting a baby girl. And I was honestly thrilled to have a possible niece in my future. 

Finishing my routine, I sauntered out to the kitchen to make toast and feed Percy, who bounded out of my room once he heard the crinkling of the cat food bag. I fed my beloved pet before popping a piece of bread into the toaster. 

I looked to the clock on my phone. 7:45. I would have to leave by eight to arrive at hell on time. Quickly turning on the toaster, I hastily went to pack my book bag with its necessities. 

Pop. 

The toaster sounded. I slung my bag over my shoulder and rushed to grab my toast. I spread the butter on the mostly burnt bread and gorged my feast. 

"Did I do my homework?" I mumbled to myself. My mind made a mental checklist of all the assignments I was given Friday. Half, I had finished half. Oh well, I can complete it at school.

7:59. "Shit!" I yelled. Grabbing my car keys, I ran to the front door. "Bye, Percy!" I called, before sprinting to my car. 

...

"Eren!" my blond friend called as I stepped out of my car. "Armin!" I waved. "We've been waiting for you," he stated. I walked with Armin to our small clutter of friends. 

"Hey horse face," I said snidely to my frenemy, Jean. He simply replied with the rude gesture of the middle finger. "I would repay your heartfelt gesticulation, but I've run out of fucks to give," I responded. Jean rolled his eyes. "What a petty response," he mumbled as he grabbed hold of his boyfriend's hand. Marco was the polar opposite of his partner. He was sweet, kind, and put everyone's needs before his own, while Jean was a narcissist asshole. 

Connie fished for my attention by tugging on my sleeve. "Hey, Eren!" he exclaimed. "Hmm?" I hummed. "My buddies, Bertholdt and Reiner are throwing a party Friday night at the park, do you want to come?" he inquired. Connie is troublemaking material, and I have heard very little of his friends outside our small group. But what's the harm in going to a small party? 

"Sure, I'll go," I answered. "Awesome!" Connie exclaimed. He spun to face Armin. "How 'bout it, coconut?" he questioned. "I don't think so," Armin shook his head. "Come on, Armin! Learn to have a little fun!" Connie begged. Armin's lips pursed before he slowly nodded. "I'll think about it," he responded. "Good enough for me," Connie shrugged.

"Is it alright if I invite my friend, Ymir?" Christa questioned. "Sure," Connie shrugged. She smiled broadly and her eyes brightened. I continued listening to my friends' conversations...until a certain raven caught my eye. 

Levi Ackerman. Known and feared by all. He always withheld an emotionless composure, and seemed to despise anyone who wasn't apart of his little clique. I always noticed him, even if he never noticed me. I just couldn't help staring at his aesthetic appearance. Every color he possessed is utterly perfect. He always wore shredded blue jeans with band tanks. Today, his choice was a Queen shirt. Respect. 

I never usually saw him open his jaws to speak to his friends. A certain four eyes seemed to do most of the talking. But he kept my attention.

"Earth to Eren! Eren to Earth!" Sasha's hand waved in my perspective. I snapped out of the trance the blue-eyed male cast upon me, and hummed in reply to Sasha's comment. "We lost you there for a second," she explained. "Oh sorry, just lost in thought," I said. She simply nodded and turned to continue the conversation with our clique. I did the same, but my eyes flicked to the elegant raven every once in a while.


	2. Gym Class

Baseball. My worst sport. But then again, I lacked any athletic ability. We were all dressed in our gym clothes with our school's logo printed in bold on the front. Armin and I were standing in line behind homebase while Jean stood in the field. Coach Shadis, the gym teacher, held a clipboard checking the attendance. 

"Alright, let's get started!" he shouted in a booming tone. Coach Shadis had one of the most ear-splitting voices I have ever heard. "First up," he looked to his clipboard, "Ackerman!" he called. I looked over my shoulder to look for Levi, but he wasn't waiting in line. Instead, he sat on the bleachers with a lit cigarette between his lips. "Ackerman! Get down here!" he ordered, ignoring the obvious cancer stick dangling from his mouth. 

In response, Levi removed the cigarette from his lips, and let the smoke leak from his mouth. "Now, Ackerman!" Coach Shadis demanded. Returning the death machine to his thin lips, he stood and sauntered towards home base. The coach handed him the bat, and Levi lazily slung it over his shoulder. 

"Alright, Jean's pitcher!" Coach Shadis tossed a baseball to him. Jean took his place - a distance away - in front of Levi. He pitched. Levi made no response, not even swinging the bat. 

"Ackerman!" Coach Shadis shouted. "Hmmm?" Levi hummed submissively. "Swing the goddamn bat!" he demanded. Levi made a 'tch' sound, and threw the ball back to Jean. 

Once again, Jean pitched the sphere Levi's way. He lazily hit it this time, sending it a few inches to the side. Levi dropped the bat, and slowly began making his way to first base. "Foul ball!" Coach Shadis cried. The raven sent coach a cold stare, before picking the bat back up. "Last chance Ackerman," he stated as Levi kept his scowl, but flicking his eyes to Jean. 

Jean pitched one last time. And the next few seconds seemed to be in slow motion. Levi's muscular arms tensed as he began swinging the bat. He swung it downwards, striking the baseball and sending it soaring with the birds. Everyone stared with their jaws dropped. 

Taking a drag of his cigarette, Levi let the bat bang against the home plate before turning to coach. "Happy?" he questioned. Coach Shadis didn't show much features of shock, but his eyes were wide. "Not until you run the bases," he replied. Levi glowered at him, smoke curling from his lip. "I'll walk," he said. 

Slowly, Levi strolled around to each base as the players in the field searched for the lost sport equipment. He returned to home base still wearing a scowl. 

"Ackerman, what do you say about joining the baseball team? They could use someone like you," Coach Shadis suggested. "I say hell no," Levi answered without any thought. He began walking towards the bleachers, before Coach Shadis continued. "Arlert, you're up! Ackerman get back here!" he demanded. I could hear the faint click of Levi's tongue as he walked back to the coach. 

"Good luck," I whispered to Armin as he stepped up to the plate. He smiled nervously before grabbing the bat. 

I looked over to Levi and the coach bickering. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but I assumed it was about Levi's baseball skills. 

Dazedly, I stared at Levi's figure. My eyes traced every curve and indentation in his exposed skin. He had a small physique, but seemed strong. And the clothing he wore for gym was baggy, but he made it seem appealing to the eye. 

As my mind wandered, I didn't notice Levi had begun glaring at me. I looked up to meet his eyes, and shrivelled back in terror. I quickly turned my head in the opposite direction as heat rose to my face. 

How embarrassing.


	3. Art

(Levi's POV)

Stupid brat. 

A certain green eyed male kept glancing at me. Occasionally, I would look up from my novel to see him staring at me. He would quickly look away with red cheeks. What was his problem? I didn't even know this brat's damn name. 

We shared a few classes together. He had an obnoxious group of friends - not that I didn't have an insane clique. But they were always so loud in class. 

"You know, there's a boy staring at you," Petra sat beside me, smiling cheekily. "Yeah, fucking brat," I replied, not looking up from my piece of literature. But with my peripheral vision, I could see the strawberry blonde perfectly. She wore a green dress with a white cardigan. A crown of flowers mounted on her head. She wore little makeup, as always, and kept that giddy smile plastered on her lips. 

"He's kind of cute," she explained. Removing my eyes from the novel, I looked towards the brat who continuously stared at me. He quickly turned away once our gazes locked. But I got a clear image of his emerald eyes and flawless complexion. His chocolate locks were left uncombed, but still seemed perfect. 

"Haven't noticed," I replied, returning my gaze to my book. Petra chuckled. She rested her head on the desk, but laid it on the side so she could still look up at me. "What are you reading?" she inquired. I sighed heavily. How I despised that question. All I wanted was to read my novel, but people always bombarded me with idiotic questions as I did so. "Leaves of Grass," I replied. "Oooooh, poetry," she cooed. 

"Alright class, please continue with your assignment. It is due this Friday," the teacher stated. Shuffling of papers started as people hastily looked for their projects. "Levi, aren't you going to get your project out?" Petra questioned as she pulled out a pencil from her purse. "I finished it," I replied, flipping to the next page. "Already?" she questioned. "It's a shading project, it was easy," I answered. Petra shrugged, and began working on her assignment. 

"He's looking at you again," she mumbled without looking up from her work. I clicked my tongue. "Brat," I muttered. Petra chuckled at my response. She fell silent for a moment, before - it seemed like - something clicked in her mind. 

"Someone's throwing a party at the park this Friday. Do you want to go?" she asked. I thought about it for a moment. A party was my kind of setting as long as there was alcohol and tobacco. "Okay," I replied

"Great!" Petra beamed.


	4. Seamless

(Eren's POV)

The week went by fast, and I was currently located at the park for the festivity. 

Connie had introduced me to Reiner and Bertholdt once we arrived. Reiner had a broad figure and blonde hair. He was loud and obnoxious. Bertholdt, on the other hand, was skinny, tall, and had raven hair. He rarely spoke, and always seemed a bit nervous. 

"Hope you two have a good time," Reiner smiled as Bertholdt nodded sheepishly. "Thanks," Connie waved as he dragged me to a large crowd stationed in front of a stage. I waved to the two before we went looking for the rest of our little group. 

I guess the party was alright, but it was definitely not small. The area was crowded, and mostly everyone were necking while I sat in the grass awkwardly. The air was polluted with the stench of alcohol and marijuana. Red plastic cups and cigarette buds littered the ground. Lights flashed in sync with the blaring music. Armin had never shown up. Sasha and Connie were lost in the crowd somewhere. Christa had mentioned meeting up with a her friend...Ymir...? And Jean was blackout drunk while Marco was trying to keep his boyfriend from doing anything illegal. 

"Come on Marco, lets go some place a little more private," Jean winked in his drunken state. Marco's crimson cheeks turned fifty shades darker. "Jean, you're embarrassing me," he replied. "Please...*hic*...babe," Jean hiccuped. He hugged his boyfriend's legs humming. "Maybe I should take you home," Marco suggested, hoisting his drunk partner up. "No, babe," Jean whined. "Yes, we're leaving," Marco replied. He wrapped Jean's arm around his shoulder and looked to me. "Are you going to leave too? I can give you a ride," Marco offered. I nodded, "Yeah, I just need to use the restroom quickly," I explained standing. Marco nodded as I walked to the men's bathroom. 

The bathroom was a disaster. I'm not a germaphobe, but this display made me cringe. Dirt and grime crept into every corner of the room. Water dripped from pipes at the sinks and ceiling. I looked over to the urinals, all were masked in dirt and stunk to high heavens of shit. No way am I going to be using those. 

I turned to the two stalls. One was closed, but nobody's shoes peered out from underneath. But I wasn't going to take the risk, so I stepped into the only empty stall. 

After finishing nature's calling, I used my foot to flush and zipped my pants closed. As I was about to exit the stall, something clutched my gaze. There was a large hole in the stall wall which fed into the second stall. Scribblings formed a sentence above the foreboding cavity. I observed the writings in close proximity. 

Glory Hole. Insert dick and accept your pleasurable fate ;)

I processed the thought of obeying the command, but my mind started reeling. It didn't seem like anyone else was in the other stall. I would look like an idiot if anyone were to see me. But the demon we call temptation took its hold on me. 

Unzipping my fly, I approached the gap. I inserted my member, and waited for something...anything to happen. 

Just as quickly as temptation overcame me, embarrassment and ignorance claimed my skin, making a pink hue dust my cheeks. Realising what an idiotic action this was, I began pulling out. 

Suddenly, a hand groped my length. A small gasp escaped my lips. "Not so fast, brat," a male's voice demanded. The mysterious person began to fondle with the tip of my cock. "Horny bastard, I see you got my message," he chuckled. 

Before I could reply, a tongue swirled around my member. My member instantly hardened from the intimate touch, and another excited gasp erupted from the back of my throat. I bucked my hips forward, and his tongue disappeared, causing me to whimper. "Don't get cocky, you little shit," he said. 

His tongue licked the tip, before taking in my full length. His action made me shudder.

"Fuck...," I breathed. A huff of warm breath transpired from the mysterious male as he let out a muffled chuckle. The seams that bound me together, were slowly becoming undone, as I turned into a withering mess. I moaned. And groaned. And the mystery man barely made a single noise. 

"I-I'm going to...ngh...," I trailed off as my semen spewed into the man's mouth. He licked the tip of my member one last time before removing his lips. "Well that was quick," he said. 

I quickly stepped away from the stall wall, and clothed my cock again. The door of the stall next to mine clicked and opened. Hastily, I buckled my belt. Even with my embarrassment, I wanted to meet the mystery man. 

Stumbling out of my stall, sweating and breathless, I looked to the figure. My eyes widened at the male who was leaning against the grimy wall. 

Before me stood the infamous Levi Ackerman.


	5. Head Filled With Dope

Levi Ackerman. He wore a Van Halen shirt with shredded, blue skinny jeans. His dark locks fell into his blue eyes. A coffin nail hung from his thin lips. He held a lighter up to its butt. Once it was lit, he pocketed the lighter, and inhaled the toxic chemicals. Taking the cigarette between his fingers, he removed it from his mouth. Smoke filtered his glorious image as he opened his jaw to speak, "What's your name kid?"

"E-Eren Jaeger," I stuttered. He took a drag of his cigarette. "How'd you like it, brat?" Levi smirked with the cancer stick still pressed between his lips. I tightened my lips, shocked by his inquiry. Heat rose to my face, causing my cheeks to turn a dark shade of red. "You don't have to get so flustered, brat," he stated. "But I think I have my answer," he winked. 

"Um...I'm sorry about this, but I should go," I said. I began to turn to exit. "Wait!" Levi called. I looked towards him. His cigarette was now between his fingers. He parted his lips, and thick smoke slowly leaked out. "Stay a while," he demanded. I didn't know how to respond. But poor Marco was waiting for me. 

"But I...uh...my friend is..."

Levi began approaching me. As he did, I noticed how short he was compared to myself. He had to crane his neck to look up at me. "Tell your friend you're staying," Levi commanded. His eyes were half-lidded, but his irises gleamed, and his pupils were dilated to an unusually large size. 

"Um...okay, l-let me...um...tell my friend...I'm staying," I stuttered. I stumbled out of the bathroom, followed by a confident Levi. I occasionally looked back to him as I searched for Marco's vehicle, and he smirked at me each time. 

Finally pinpointing Marco's car, I strolled over to him. Jean was sitting in the back, blabbing about something in his drunken state. 

"Hey Marco," I said, my voice still carrying a hint of nervousness. "Hey, there you are. Get in, I need to get Jean home quickly," Marco replied, turning the keys to ignite the car. "Oh, about that..." I scratched the back of my head. "I'm going to stay a little longer..."

Marco stared at me; his eyebrows knitted together. "How are you getting home?" he questioned. "I'm pretty sure...I've got a ride," I responded. 

"M-Marco, b-b-babe," Jean's head appeared Between the two headrests. Marco hummed in response. "Go-good night-t kiss?" he questioned, slurring his words. Rolling his eyes, Marco quickly pecked his boyfriend's lips, sending Jean slumping back in his seat. 

"Who's taking you home, then?" he asked. "L-"

"I am."

Levi was suddenly by my side, his arms resting on the rolled-down window. Marco's eyes widened at the confirmation. He knew Levi Ackerman wasn't exactly placed in the best crowd, and he never liked possible negative consequences from people like Levi. "Eren, are you sure?" he inquired. Honestly, I wasn't positive, but I nodded my head anyway. 

Staring at the raven again, he nodded. "Alright, I'll see you at school Monday," he smiled nervously. "See you," I waved back. 

I watched his car pull away, and a knot began forming in my stomach. Was this the right choice? Even I wasn't sure about the blue eyed male who stood beside me. He could be planning anything right now, and I had no idea what he was thinking. But their was a mysterious aura that surrounded him, and it filled me with great curiosity. Although, curiosity killed the cat. 

"So, Eren," Levi said, startling me from thought. I hummed for him to continue, but he only stared at me. Feeling a little uncomfortable, I stared at the asphalt beneath my shoes. 

"You're in my gym class, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded. "I-I have four classes with you, actually," I corrected. Looking up at him, I noticed his eyebrows were arched. He stared at me as if I had told him something insane. "What other classes?" he inquired. He seriously didn't know? Was I that invisible to him? "Um...Calculus, crimonology, and art," I replied. His eyebrows knitted together; trying to remember seeing me on a daily basis. He soon shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry kid, I guess I don't pay enough attention," he stated. Perhaps he was drunk, because he had ask me for a pencil in class, yesterday. 

Now, I needed to ask him a question that was pestering my mind. 

"Why did you want me to stay?" I questioned. He snickered at my inquiry. Removing his cigarette from his lips, he flicked it onto the concrete before stopping on the bud. "You're cute," he explained. My cheeks instantly glowed a vibrant red. This made him chuckle again. 

Was I dreaming? Levi saying someone was cute? And me of all people! I didn't know him very well, but with so many rumours spreading around, he seemed much more cold hearted. But here he stood with a playful grin; saying I was cute. And what did he mean by that. 

I covered my face with one hand, and looked down to my feet. "I see I've made you uncomfortable," Levi stated. I didn't respond. 

"Follow me," he suddenly demanded. When I looked up, Levi had already began strutting away. With a bit of eagerness dwelling within me, I scurried behind him. 

He had led me to a line of tables under a clutter of canopies. A tall blond stood in front of us with a grin plastered on his face. I recognised him as a friend in Levi's clique. 

"Erwin," Levi said. "Levi," he replied. "This is Eren," he gestured to me. Erwin waved, and I waved back. Levi leaned in to Erwin's ear, and whispered something I couldn't hear. The blond rummaged through his pockets, and soon handed a small plastic bag to the raven. Levi removed something that was small enough to fit between his fingers. He handed the bag back to Erwin, who pocketed it once again. Levi turned to me. "Let's go," he demanded. I waved a quick goodbye to Erwin before strolling away. 

Levi took me to the crowd of people dancing by the stage. He grabbed hold of my hand while still holding the mysterious object in the other. His hand felt nice in mine, and made my heart flutter. Did I mention my cheeks were on fire?

"Take this," he demanded. Levi held up a small square piece of paper. "What is it?" I inquired. He looked to me as if thinking of a way to describe it. 

"It'll relax you," he finally explained. I looked to the paper between his fingers. "What do I do?" I questioned. He stuck out his tongue. "Put it on your tongue," he explained. I looked to the harmless paper again. How would that relax me?

"Alright," I said. Levi smiled, and sealed the paper in my palm. I looked at the paper again. This time, I noticed a bugs bunny design printed on the piece. Knitting my eyebrows together, I stared at it confused, but shrugged and slipped it into my mouth. 

My vision became blurry as I stared at Levi. His smile dropped in an odd way, almost as if his face were melting. "How do you feel?" his voice echoed. I swore I saw a puff of blue smoke escape his lips as he spoke, which confused me. Did he drug me?

"I don't know," I squinted. My vision became worse and a mixture of colors distorted Levi's image. He radiated a cobalt blue that outlined every one of his features. I turned to the crowd. 

Everyone looked distorted by a mixture of colors, but would go to their natural form, only to go back to their unusual state caused by the drug. I tried to blink away the effects, but my attempt failed as the hallucinations became worse. Instead, the whole world was replaced by colors. It was as if the nebula had crashed into the Earth.

My mouth became dry, and my heart rate accelerated at a terrifying rate. I was beginning to feel nauseous, but didn't know if I had the energy to hurl. How was this relaxing? I was anything but relaxed. 

Drops of water kissed my skin. The sky had begun its crying tantrum. I looked up to see the stars spinning and looked as if they were falling with the rain. These hallucinations made me feel dizzy. I closed my eyes, praying the effects would wear off. 

Dear God, I'm sorry. 

Suddenly, my chin was forced downwards. And perhaps a hallucination was occurring, but I experienced the sensation of lips caressing mine. A tongue intertwined with mine, exploring my forbidden cavern. Our lips hungrily devoured the other. My eyes were closed, so the drug couldn't ruin this perfect moment. But I can't explain how much I wanted to discover who the pair of lips belonged to.

The owner pulled away as my eyes slit open. I was met with a distortion of colors instead of a proper face. But I could make out a pair of blue eyes and thin lips. 

The lips pressed against mine again, but with more toxicity and fervour. I picked up the slightest hint of smoke and alcohol, pulling me deeper into my drugged state. I giggled into the kiss as our tongues collided; fighting for dominance. This was more relaxing than the drug, and right now I wished I wasn't under its influence. 

Our kiss didn't falter as fingers found their way into my hair. Without realising it, I began moaning into the pair of lips, and if I was in proper consciousness, my face would be burning. But I felt no embarrassment. Actually far from that, I felt happy. 

Extremely content.


End file.
